ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman: I Am the Night
Batman: I Am the Night is an American action/adventure mystery drama computer-animated television series based on the DC Comics character Batman, created by Greg Weisman, with Bruce Timm and Paul Dini as executive producers. The series is produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animation, and Man of Action Studios and aired on Adult Swim in TBD 2019. Plot Cast and Characters Heroes * Bruce Wayne/Batman (Voiced by Troy Baker) - * Dick Grayson/Robin (I)/Nightwing (Voiced by Will Friedle) - * Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) - * Tim Drake/Robin (II) '''(Voiced by Scott Menville) - Allies * '''Alfred Pennyworth (Voiced by Alastair Duncan) - * Commissioner James Gordon (Voiced by Kurtwood Smith) - * Detective Harvey Bullock (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Detective Renee Montoya (Voiced by Vanessa Marshell) - * Lucius Fox (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - * Dr. Leslie Thompkins (Voiced by Maria Canals Barrera) - * Stephanie Brown/Spoiler (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Robin (II)'s love interest and daughter of criminal Cluemaster. * Kathy Kane/Batwoman (Voiced by Yvonne Strahovski) - * Bette Kane/Flamebird (Voiced by Alyson Stoner) - Batwoman's sidekick/cousin. * Jason Todd/Red Hood (Voiced by Jensen Ackles) - Villains * Joker (Voiced by Steven Blum) - Batman's arch-enemy and the clown prince of crimes. * Dr. Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn (Voiced by Tara Strong) - Joker's on-again/off-again girlfriend/partner. * Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Voiced by William Salyers) - An penguin-like crime boss. * Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Voiced by Kevin Michael Richardson) - An crocodile-like criminal. * Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Voiced by Tasia Valentin) - An planet-skinned criminal who can plants and uses her kiss to hypnotized peoples. * Dr. Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow (Voiced by Robert Englund) - An fear-obsession criminal. * Selina Kaye/Catwoman (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - A cat thief and Batman's on-again/off-again girlfriend. * Bane (Voiced by Danny Trejo) - A criminal who uses venom and the man who broke the bat. * Harvey Dent/Two-Face (Voiced by Phil LaMarr) - An former Assistant District Attorney who get half of his face being burn by Sal during trial. * Dr. Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Voiced by Maurice LaMachne) - An scientist who try to being back her wife, but, turn into an cold-hearted villain. * Edward Nygma/Riddler (Voiced by Rob Paulsen) - An riddle-obsession criminal who leaves riddles as part of his downfall. * Basil Karlo/Clayface (Voiced by Dave B. Mitchell) - An former Hollywood actor who turn into an clay-like monster. * Dr. Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat (Voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - An former Wayne Industries who was obsession with Batman who turn himself into a bat-like creature. * Arthur Brown/Cluemaster (Voiced by Wally Wingert) - Riddler's old childhood friend who loves clues and father of Spoiler. * Rupert Throne (Voiced by Paul Eiding) - An crime boss. * Sal Maroni (Voiced by Rick D. Wasserman) - Rupert's rival who burn half of Harvey which made him Two-Face. * Carmine Falcone (Voiced by Joe Mantegna) - Gotham's number one crime boss. * Ramon Sionis/Black Mask (Voiced by Brian Bloom) - An black-masked crime boss. * Garfield Lynns/Firefly (Voiced by Robin Atkin Downes) - An pyro-obsession villain. * League of Shadow ** Ra's al Ghul (Voiced by Peter Woodward) - Bruce's old mentor and leader of the League of Shadow. ** Talia al Ghul (Voiced by Morena Baccarin) - Bruce's old love interest who still has felling for him. ** Ubu (Voiced by ) - Ra's right-hand man. ** Hook (Voiced by ) - An hook-handed member of the League of Shadow. * Shade Wilson/Deathstroke (Voiced by Ron Perlman) - The Terminator who serve as Nightwing's rival. * Joe Chill (Voiced by Peter Onorati) - The man who killed Bruce Wayne's parents which led him to become Batman. * Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist & Scarface (Voiced by ) - * Floyd Lawton/Deadshot (Voiced by Chris Cox) - An criminal who never misses. * Terrible Trio ** Warren Lawford/Fox (Voiced by ) - The leader of the trio. ** Gunther Hardwick/Shark (Voiced by ) - The ** Armand Lydecker/Vulture (Voiced by ) - The * Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter (Voiced by John DiMaggio) - * Drury Walker/Killer Moth '''(Voiced by Christopher Corey Smith) - An moth-theme criminal. * '''Maximillan "Maxie" Zeus (Voiced by ) - * Dr. Grace Balin/Orca (Voiced by ) - An orca-theme criminal. * Preston Payne/Clayface II (Voiced by Daran Norris) - * Sondra Fuller/Lady Clayface (Voiced by ) - Clayface II's love interest and the third Clayface. * Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner (Voiced by Steven Blum) - * Professor Hugo Strange (Voiced by Corey Burton) - An former Arkham scientist who grows obsession with Batman. * Thomas Blake/Catman (Voiced by ) - Catwoman's old friend/lover who become a off-shot of her. * Jaina Hudson/White Rabbit (Voiced by ) - An white rabbit-theme criminal. * Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Voiced by ) - An crime boss and Nightwing's enemy. * Lyle Bolton/Lock-Up (Voiced by ) - * Margaret Pye/Magpie (Voiced by Grey Griffin) - * Dr. Karl Helferm/Dr. Death (Voiced by ) - Batman's first supervillain. * Delbert Billings/Spellbinder (Voiced by Daran Norris) - An villain who can create illusions to anyone who look at his hand. * Victor Zsasz (Voiced by Wally Kruth) - An serial killer. * Lonnie Machin/Anarky (Voiced by ) - Episodes See List of Batman: I Am the Night Episodes Trivia * Category:TV Series